Chores and Troubles
by Pandasushiroll
Summary: Poor Wally just isn't having the best day, will Roy be able to make it better for him? (Multi-chapter) A request from BatMoon! Rated T just to be safe for some of the language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I unfortunately do not own any of the characters mentioned or used in this story. I don't own Young Justice either. (Sad face). Anyway, I've been MIA for awhile (my apologies to anyone that actually noticed lol) but I finally posted the first part of a request by BatMoon! I probably should have waited until I was less sleep deprived and more alert but I was too excited to show her what I came up with so far. Oh as a side note on that list the parenthesis in italics is suppose to be Wally's like...inner thoughts/dialogue. So...yeah! Rate, review, do whatever, but I hope you enjoy!

Normally life for Wally was at times an easy going hell of a good time, and other times was just utter hell. Under the usual circumstances of his lifestyle, "utter hell" _usually _referred to fighting bad guys or getting stuck in a dangerous situation. What the red head encountered this morning however, was far worse than any pain in the ass bad guy he could think of. It was something that he often tried to avoid thinking of, repressing to a very small corner of his mind that was reserved for sucky or otherwise unpleasant information he just wasn't up to dealing with.

Chore day.

Wally's eye twitched. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

He stood face to face with the bane of his existence: Batman's assignment list. It was a foe he had faced many times in the past. But never…never like **this.**

The list instructed in very plain very boring and very printed text as follows;

-Trash sweep _(Heaven forbid he be specific)_

- Check trash compactor _(Ewww)_

- Supply check

- Create a list for supplies needed _(A list within a list?)_

- Post patrol schedule

- Garage sweep

- Fuel vehicles

- Secondary base sweep _(What is the trash going to sneak back into the base?)_

- Clean out garage, basement, etc. _(There's a basement?)_

- Wash vehicles inside and out

- Wash and upgrade Sphere _(Why does he think I have any idea how to do that?)_

- Check and clean armory _(We have an armory?)_

- Laundry sweep _(Well this might not be so bad)_

P.S. The laundry sweep only male rooms. _(Never mind)_

The list eventually became longer than his arm as he flipped the paper over to discover he had only been looking at the back side of the list. His heart sank, and then began pumping a red hot anger through his veins. Glowering, he folded the list several times until he could begrudgingly shove the piece of paper into his pocket. "Why is it always _me?_" Wally highly doubted anyone else was subjected to this-this torture! Certainly not _Robin. _Though when he pondered on the bitter thought further he relented that as Dick Grayson the school he was enrolled in was surely a form of abuse. This was going to be a waste of his energy and time. Since when had he become the team's personal fueling, repairing, _recycling _maid?

Despite the great reluctance he felt toward the idea of a chore day, Wally set about completing the dreaded To-Do List. He was the fastest-well _one _of the fastest- guys alive after all, right? How long could chores really take? Besides maybe the Bat gave him the most to do because he could get the most done in the shortest amount of time. Wally was, by his own standards very efficient.

Nope. He was wrong. Batman-Bruce **hated **him. He had too, there was no other explanation. Wally took this time to thank whatever God there may or may not be that it was finally, _finally _over. His day long trip to hell was finally over, and he'd never have to do another chore…Until his turn came up again.

Collapsing with the subtly of an avalanche the speedster tumbled gracelessly down onto the nearest couch he could find. And damn if he didn't nearly fall asleep right on the spot with the exhaustion ravaging his senses. The only thing keeping him from passing out was the vague sense of stubbornness he had to stay awake. Pulling the To-Do List warily from his pocket Wally eyed it one last time and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw every objective crossed off. "Thank God." At least his chore day was over, and despite the minor setbacks of the day, he felt pretty good about his success.

Sure he had blown a wall out of the armory and tripped up the stairs several times on his way up from the basement (effectively creating more mess to clean). During his laundry run (and he had taken care to really bolt here, lest someone catch him and add more to the pile) he somehow ended up with more laundry then he'd started with. 'Damn superheroes sneaking their laundry into the loads.' He thought at the time, in the middle of his awkward attempt to sort through his teammates' laundry.

Cleaning the whole building and taking out the trash had been his least favorite parts of the day if he simply _had _to choose. One teenage boy cleaning the entire base was like sending a mouse to clean your house. Just wrong and cruel. And apparently the team recycled (because it was extremely good for the environment). What was it Supes was always going on about? "The change starts with us!' Ah, that was it. Wally remembered the day the big man had recited that quote, the entire team had their face in their hands within moments. Even Batman showed signs of having personality, by turning his overtly gloomy gaze on their over enthusiastic "leader". The stuff was prime commercial material. Wally chuckled at the prospect of Superman pitching slogans to commercial companies. He would have face palmed at the image that immediately came to his mind at the thought, had he not been handling so much garbage for the last half hour. Just to spite the two big wigs behind the extra measures he was forced to take, Wally had secretly thrown one of the recyclables in with the normal garbage and vice versa. He then wondered if Superman had a recycling sense, and whether or not it was tingling.

But he was brought from his mental recap of the day when a familiar pair of hands pressed down on his shoulders. "You look terrible."

Wally gave a tired smile. Just who he'd been missing. "And you smell like garbage mixed with laundry detergent." Roy Harper.

"I missed you too," Wally muttered with little sarcasm.

"Why do you smell so…"

"Gross?"

Roy gagged to emphasize his point. "You need a shower. ASAP." Wally pouted, opening his mouth to protest about his long and torturous day, but was stopped short when a better idea occurred to him.

"Well I would…but I'm so _tired. _Exhausted even." Roy could tell where this was going, and rolled his eyes at the younger teen's antics. "Maybe you could help a guy out and-"

"I am _not_ gonna carry you to the shower."

"But-"

"I am almost ninety percent sure you could manage getting to the shower on your own. You've done it plenty of times before."

Wally weakly threw his arms up in an exasperated gesture. "Oh you are no fun Roy, no fun at all. A terrible boyfriend too." Roy snorted, clearly unconcerned about his reputation not being that of the greatest boyfriend on the planet.

"You'll survive I'm sure." Roy waved an uncaring hand toward the speedster, who pulled himself to his feet with great effort.

"I hate you," Was all Wally offered before dragging his feet forward in a slow, agonizing walk to the nearest shower.

"Love you too."

Little did poor Wally know, this day was only the beginning of his troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yeahhhh so I took forever to update this story x.X I am so sorry! I am so bad I know, but it's finally here! WHOOHOO! So...hopefully you still want to read it? :D you'll be my favorite if you do! Please review~

Chapter 2

Wally's first thought first thing in the morning was something like,

_Holy crap I drool a lot in my sleep._

His second, when he saw the time on his respectively old school alarm clock;

_CRAP!_

Just crap. Leave it to the Justice League, well **Batman**, to want a conference at six in-the-freaking-morning when the speedster had gone to bed three hours prior as a result of a late patrol. Where the hell was-

"Hey moron, I hate to interrupt your beauty sleep and everything, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be-"

The younger red head was zipping passed him within three seconds, words slurring into some sentence Roy deciphered as: "YeahsureIknowgottagobye!" and he was left standing in the hallway with his tooth brush shoved into the corner of his mouth. Roy contemplated this for a moment or two, then decided it was too early for this kind of crap and shrugged it off.

Running late to a meeting held by Batman was a lot like shooting yourself in the foot. Unless you wanted to be in immense amounts of pain, it wasn't recommended that you pick up that gun at all. (It will only lead to heartbreak anyway). Wally knew all this, knew who it was he was supposed to be meeting and somehow still (likely in Batman's mind) managed to have the audacity to be late.

He skidded to a stop just in time to witness Robin calmly explaining some vastly complicated matter to Batman (convincing him not to murder Kid Flash for running late was more like it).

Artemis stood a few feet from him, glancing at Wally over her shoulder and shaking her head in disapproval when he only offered a sheepish grin for an explanation. "Where have you been, dummy?" She greeted when he was close enough, though the dummy part of that sentence he could have done without, he didn't have the energy to retort to the insult.

"I had a late patrol," He yawned, "I only got like three hours of sleep. Cut me some slack Shiva." It was clear by the blank expression he received that she didn't get the reference, so he quickly muttered a "never mind" and braced himself to be verbally murdered when the Bat turned in their direction.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an execution to go to…"

Maybe it was the way his shoulders slumped, or the pathetic way he sounded out of severe fatigue, but Artemis just couldn't let him get murdered quite yet.

"Ah, sorry guys, but I need him to help me with-uh something. You'll have to move his murder to another time," And abruptly took hold of Wally's elbow before dragging him away.

"Am I going to owe you now?" The tired lines in his face were aging him more than they should have.

"Of course, you will." Wally wondered where it was he was being dragged away to.

"_This _is the best excuse you could come up with?" Wally was almost certain that pink was not a good color on him, despite this, Artemis held the color up to his lean torso squinting as if that was going to make the sight any less hilarious. Her furrowed brow wouldn't have fooled a puppy, but she did it all the same and Wally rolled his eyes in that classic teenage boy way of his.

"What? I have to get something for a friend."

"So why aren't _you_ trying this on?"

"Because, it looks so much more hilarious on you."

"You're evil."

"Brat."

"Grump."

A moment of silence.

Laughter.

Okay, so at least he wasn't getting murdered by Batman. For now. He dreaded to think of what would happen when he actually had to go back.

Much to his relief (mixed with a tad of disappointment) Batman wasn't as red faced with anger as Wally expected him to be.

The older man merely scowled, though to be honest, it was hard to decipher one emotion from another with that cowl covering most of his facial features. The young teen kept his outward panicking to a minimum, tapping his foot at rapid speed.

Silence.

More silence.

Where the hell was his back up when he needed them.

Finally, his superior thrust a piece of paper toward him. Wally swallowed as he focused _really _hard on not letting his hands shake as he took the offered page and glanced it over.

A chore list.

ANOTHER FREAKING CHORE LIST?

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_ He could have flipped a table over at that moment, run circles around the entire base, kicking up a furious whirlwind as he went, but for some reason Wally couldn't comprehend what came out of his mouth was. "Yes,sir."

What the hell was that?

Whatever it was, apparently was enough, because soon enough the towering glowering man before him turned and stalked away without making a sound. Seriously, the man was creepy quiet.

His shoulders slumped as soon as Bruce had left, trying to hide his fear took up too much energy. "Jesus." He looked at the list again. "This sucks."

It only took him four hours to get half of this list done before he collapsed onto the couch in Roy's apartment with more drama than a Spanish soap opera. "I hate my life."

The older teen wasn't particularly phased, but ruffled Wally's hair as he paced by the couch anyway. "What is it this time?"

A heaved sigh.

Roy restrained the urge to roll his eyes. "_Here it comes."_

"Nothing."

He blinked. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Something wasn't right but,

"If you say so,"

He wasn't going to push it.

All he knew was, Wally sure looked pathetically adorable with his arm thrown over his face in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy liked to think of himself as a pretty observant guy. It was part of the whole superhero gig. If you weren't observant you were toast. Plain and simple.

And yet, despite being sure he was a pretty observant guy, because he rarely failed to notice things, he still found himself unreasonably surprised when he came upon Wally face planted on the surface of the kitchen table.

Red brow quirked, he peered cautiously around to find some sort of explanation. When none magically appeared out of nowhere, he cleared his throat and guessed. "Yoga?"

That garnered no response. Roy poked him a couple times and ran a hand through his extremely disheveled hair, even though he was pretty sure hair wasn't supposed to stick up in random parts like that.

The younger red head sprang up as if cold water had been dumped on him, frantically looking about for the source. "Who! What?" Roy couldn't have been that surprising, could he? He unintentionally squinted as he thought it over.

Roy paced around the table to start a pot of coffee, before he noticed that they were out coffee _mix. _He stared at the empty can forlornly, tilting it to observe at different angles. "How long have you been up?" Nope, the can was still empty from being completely upside down too. Wally was rubbing the sleep off his face when Roy glanced at him from over his shoulder, and tossed the empty can in the trash when it was clear it wouldn't be giving up coffee anytime soon.

The other boy finally got around to answering by the time Roy got to the fridge in search of juice as a meager replacement for his lack of caffeine filled, hot, coffee. Oh the days. "Um. Somewhere very near thirty six hours. The Bat has been having me research a lot of stuff."

Roy was making some sort of version of an increasingly horrified face as he tossed empty carton after _empty carton _out of their shared (though it was really **his**) refrigerator. He uttered a quiet, "Where the hell is my juice?!" more at himself than at Wally.

"Oh, we're out of coffee by the way."

Roy paused.

"And juice."

A sigh. They were missing a lot of things apparently. "I noticed." He continued rummaging in some vague sense of hope.

"Even milk." Of course. A stressed Wally is always a hungry Wally. Why was Roy surprised?

He was leaning backward to glower. Maybe if he just gave the fridge some space…"I know we're out of milk."

Wally attempted a sorry smile. But he was so tired that it just came off as more of a feeble please-don't-be-mad-at-me face.

Roy withered. "Okay that's it. Get up." His companion blinked at him, slumping as if he expected to be yelled at. (And if Roy wasn't so fond of him he certainly would have yelled).

"Am I in trouble?"

Roy closed the fridge and thwacked the boy's head on his way out. "No stupid, we have to go to the store."

That perked Wally right up. Nothing else could make that boy move faster than the prospect of food.

xXx

A trip to the grocery store with Wally was the equivalent of taking him to Disneyland. All that food on shelves, in rows, stacked on top of each other was just about overwhelming for the speedy slightly oversized head of his.

Roy actually found it very endearing in the most unmanly of ways.

"They have nutty buddies!" Wally exclaimed from somewhere down a different isle in the same manner that an archeologist uncovers a new artifact.

Roy restrained the urge to burst into a fit of laughter by biting the inside of his cheek. "Quit being a loon and put them in the basket. We're here for the _important _stuff, like coffee, not-" One moment he was shuffling around with an empty shopping cart and the next he was actually putting some strength into pushing a cart full of the brightest, childish, unhealthiest collection of food (if it could even be called _food _) in the entire store. "Crap." He sighed, remembering something Black Canary had said the other day about the importance of deep, cleansing breaths. He took one of those. The cart was still full of a bunch of crap. Wally was still zipping around looking for "supplies" to add to the pile. "Damn it Wally."

The teenager in question materialized at his side, arms full of more crap to add to the growing mountain. "What's up?" At least he was livelier than he had been before.

Roy had been about to scold his more childish irritating half. Tell him that this was a pile of crap and it needed to be put back in its proper place pronto, and-quite reasonably- a huge waste of money. But he caught one look at the glimmer in Wally's ridiculously adorable eyes, the proverbial tail wagging, and that was all she wrote. He ended up grumbling and shoving the cart onward without further protest. "You're loading all this into the car."

xXx

The food had cheered up the speedster a considerable amount, but Roy could tell something was still off with the other boy. He addressed it when the two were lounging on the couch watching reruns of Jersey Shore. (Which wasn't his idea by the way.) Roy had been content with his channel surfing, with his other arm strung along the back ridge of the plush couch, when Wally had sidled up and taken reign over the television kingdom by stealing the remote. Fast reflexes and all that. He was now _seriously_ munching dry Captain Crunch right out of the bowl sans spoon, if someone could even do something that juvenile seriously, squished safely into Roy's side with his knees up as some sort of makeshift table, very nearly compressed into a weird sphere-like shape.

Roy had gotten use to the fact that Wally chewed with his mouth open, which made an absurd amount of noise, and proved once again that he had next to zero table manners. Which, in hindsight probably was irresponsible and potentially a turn off, but somehow Roy had seen this trait so often that it had actually become endearing. Go figure. Dick had warned him about Wally's mannerisms when the kid first moved in, and how they severely lacked well, actually having any manners.

Most people would probably be concerned with how inhumanly fast Wally scarfed down his food, barely taking breaks for air. Roy just took it as a sign that his boyfriend was relaxed. The perfect time to strike.

He began by tipping his arm forward to innocently wrap around the smaller body at his side. Wally was too caught up in watching some chick with ridiculous hair to notice. Rubbing circles on his arm and wafting waves of concern had the same effect, so he finally pinched him instead.

Wally snapped his attention to his companion. "Dude! I could have spilled my Captain Crunch!" Wow. Talking with his mouth full. Super hot. Roy was lucky stray bits of Captain Crunch didn't spew out. Clearly the other boy was experiencing some crisis at the potential loss of any Crunch bits but Roy was on a mission.

Okay. New approach.

Liberating the bowl from Wally's speedy clutches, Roy shifted himself and Wally to face one another. The younger teen visibly drooped, stretching out his legs and leaning backward, as if that would somehow get him out of this problem.

After a pregnant pause of the two of them sitting there awkwardly, one leaning back and the other forward, Roy coughed once and spoke up. "Are you…broken or something?"

He received a bewildered stare complete with a double eyebrow raise for that inquery. Roy squinted as if he were reading words off a teleprompter and he had just read said words incorrectly. The words were not unfortunately plastered to anything Roy looked at, including Wally's forehead. "Um. No. I mean-" He looked skyward. Nope. Not on the ceiling either. "You seem…I don't know. Off. Is something you." It didn't come out like the question he had wanted it to be.

Wally's first thought as the older boy sat next to him, staring with the same amount of emotion as a robot, trying to inquire about Wally's well-being, was something like; _By all the most unhealthy snacks I have the cutest boyfriend ever._

His second; _But I really don't want to answer that pseudo question._

So he didn't.

He leaned forward, and kissed his adorable boyfriend instead.

At first Roy could easily say he was surprised, muttering something like, "well okay then" before leaning in and returning the favor.

Wally's diversion had been a success. Roy's hands were edging up the expanse of toned thighs, and suddenly he didn't find himself so interested in talking. Especially with the younger of the two crawling into his lap and nipping mischievously at his lips. Smaller, paler hands ran up Roy's arms, touch light and teasing before they gripped his shoulders.

But just as Roy was comfortable with a bundle of warm childishness on his lap, said bundle abruptly changed things up again, by shifting his weight to drag the larger body to lie on top of his. He wasn't about to complain.

Wally smirked when Roy started getting impatient with his light nips and went straight for ravaging his neck with kisses instead. He couldn't suppress the shiver when those large hands drifted down his legs to pull him down and closer and closer until their hips were pressed firmly together. Wally could hardly keep from squirming at the sensation. He didn't resist the urge to make noises.

Roy chuckled at the first satisfied groan.

And just as things were looking up in the _best _possible way-

The phone started ringing. More specifically; Wally's phone.

"Ignore it." Roy urged against his neck, then his jaw, then his lips.

Wally had somehow managed to wiggle around and snatch his phone in between all the movement and kisses.

"I can't-" He shuddered. "It's Artemis." Which usually meant that whatever it was, was important. Roy didn't seem to care as he continued kissing any part of Wally he came in contact with, which was currently his stomach- and when had Roy pushed his shirt up that far?

"Fine," Roy pouted, not missing a beat. He busied himself with letting one hand wander the lines of Wally's chest, mouth close in tow. The other boy tried to answer the phone as naturally as he could.

"H-hello?"

"Hey dummy, what are you up to?"

"Ummm. Nothing. You?" He was fighting very hard to keep himself from moaning into the receiver. Roy's hands were relentless.

"Why do you sound so out of breath?"

"Hmmm? I was-ahh-running. A lot. Really um far. Down." He was severely distracted by the way Roy slid down his body to place open mouthed kisses on his stomach, while simultaneously pawing at his hips again. "Down. The road. You know."

Was that his zipper?

"Oh…okay? Well, listen." There was a pause where Artemis was thinking about what she was going to say and Wally lay with his mouth open, and Roy was busy removing Wally's pants.

"Here's the thing I-"

"Jesus!" He hadn't meant to shout that loudly when the pants actually came off.

"What?" She sounded annoyed, must have accidently yelled in her ear. She wasn't a fan of that.

Wally bit his lip so hard he was sure to split the skin. Roy chuckled from his spot between the younger boy's legs. He moved up to rest his chin on Wally's stomach, peering up innocently at him. "Mmm. It's nothing, I uh-bit my lip on accident. Continue. "He glowered down at Roy. The man was a demon.

"Anyway- remember how you owe me a favor?"

"Sweet Jesus-" That hand was definitely-Yep. That was definitely Roy's hand in his underwear. "Yeahhh. I remember," His voice was an octave higher than it should have been.

"Uh. Are you sure you're okay?"

"F-fine. I just ahhh-" Why did Roy have to be so evil. "Nuts. I spilled my. Nuts. And now they are-" He had to slap a hand over his mouth and wait a few beats. Well, more than a few. He would kill Roy later for the total bitch face he was making right now. "Now my nuts are everywhere." Wally grabbed Roy's wrist and pulled to alleviate the distraction. Regardless of how good it felt. The older boy looked surprised but shrugged and got up to dispose of the left over cereal and presumably wash his hands.

Wally sagged in relief and exhaled, "What were you saying?"

"I'm cashing in my favor." She sounded a little more than suspicious of the whole "nuts situation" but didn't ask.

Wally jumped when Roy abruptly leaned down over the side of the couch to nibble his ear, his voice coming out in a funny squeak. "Great! Text-me-and-I-will-get-right-on-it." And abruptly hung up.


End file.
